Susan Storm (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Reed Richards (Husband), Galactus (Franklin Richards, Son), Human Torch (Jonathan Storm, Brother, Deceased). | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Doom, Latveria; Formerly the Realm of the Dead; Baxter Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York. | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate by cosmic ray exposure | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The past history of Susan Richards of Earth-9997 mirrors that of her Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history, after mutation of all humanity due to exposure to the Terrigen Mists, Sue was still a member of the Fantastic Four. In their last mission as a team (which also included Sue and Reed's son Franklin, and Captain America) the Four battled Dr. Doom and Namor. Doom had once again convinced Namor to menace humanity after food shortages on the mainland had led the powers of the world to rely more heavily on the seas to feed the world. During the fight, Sue's brother Johnny was killed by Namor who was cursed to burn forever by Franklin and escaped. Doom was captured, however Sue in a fury chased after Doom. Doom had originally intended to get close to Reed and detonate a bomb in his armor which would also teleport him to safety, however he decided to kill Sue instead. However, due to a malfunction in his armor, Doom was killed in the same explosion that killed Sue. Sue's soul ended up in the Realm of the Dead, where she fought endless battles against various Fantastic Four foes with her brother Johnny. Due to the nature of the Realm of the Dead, the two believed that they were still alive and that it was Reed and Ben who were dead. When Mar-Vell was in the early stages of his quest to kill Death and create a paradise in the Realm, part of his plan involved returning Sue to life, as a way of inspiring Reed. Gaining the aid of Johnny and Dr. Doom to convince Sue that she was still alive by having Doom apologize for every wrong he'd committed to their family, Mar-Vell was able to revive her through the Enigma Force in the Realm of the Dead, while having Alicia Masters sculpt her a new body out of Reed's own arm and brought to life using Adam Warlock's Soul Gem. Reed lost his arm to bring his wife back to life, but it was a price that Reed was more than willing to pay. It was later revealed by Mar-Vell that another reason why they were able to create a body foe Sue out of Reed was because Reed had reached the third tier of mutation and since he believed that Mar-Vell could bring Sue back to life with part of his own body, it became a reality. Sue remained by Reed's side at all times, and soon realized that she also had stretching powers as he did. When the followers of the Church of Immortus attacked Castle Doom to douse the Human Torch, Reed and Sue were protected by Buzz and Chuck Grimm, and later rescued by Ransak the Reject and the Monster Generation whom Reed and Sue invited into their home. When the Earth on the brink of destruction due to the loss and/or redistribution of Vibranium in the Earth's core, Reed prepared to leave the Earth with his family, not wanting to lose Sue again. However, the world's heroes managed to avoid the disaster and so they did not have to leave the planet. Shortly after Mar-Vell succeeded in killing Death, a new problem occurred: nobody on Earth could die. And so hospitals all over Earth were becoming filled with the mortally wounded. Reed and Sue would head the effort in Latveria. Reed developed a portable force field device for Sue during this time, however before he could give it to her he used it to contain Jude the Entropic Man whom a gathering of the world's smartest minds agreed would be needed as a new Death. However, Reed contained Jude in his castle hoping to synthesize Jude's entropic abilities to administer it to those who needed it. However, Jude was freed by Mephisto who intended to unleash Jude upon the world, and suggested that he first go after Susan Richards, who Mephisto informed cheated the "gift" of Death. Although Jude was freed, Reed took Sue to safety and Jude eventually went his own course realizing that Mephisto only intended to use Jude to his own ends. Sue followed Reed into the Negative Zone when he and a number of other heroes traveled there to try and stop the expansion of Paradise into the Negative Zone. Reed entered Paradise and eventually was instilled with the power of Eternity. He then asked Kyle Richmond to alert Sue that he vowed to use this new found ability to find their son. The ultimate fate of Sue remains unrevealed, but it is likely that she returned home to Earth once she was told by Richmond what became of her husband as promised. What will happen between her and Reed now that he has the full power of the Cosmic Consciousness remain to be seen. | Powers = Originally Sue had the same invisibility powers as her Earth-616 counterpart up until her death, and while she resided in the Realm of the Dead. When she was resurrected by Mar-Vel, Alicia Masters-Grimm, and Adam Warlock, she had the same stretching ability as Reed Richards, due to the fact that her body was made out of Reed's own arm. It is an ability which she has yet to master, however Reed has shown the ability to attach himself to her by the stump where his arm used to be and control her stretching ability himself. Which suggests that the two had some degree of symbiosis. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Presumably if the Soul Gem on her brow were to be removed she would die once more, additionally she does not have much experience using her stretching powers. | Equipment = Sue is in possession of the Soul Gem, in theory it still has all the abilities of it Earth-616 counterpart, however she either cannot, or has not tried to utilize it's powers. It's unknown if it's functionality has been impaired since becoming the anchoring force keeping Sue alive. Additionally she was to be given a force field generator which would mimic her invisible force field powers mechanically. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Invisibility Category:Force Field Category:Stretching Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Storm Family Category:Richards Family Category:Collaboration